


过河入林

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 1





	过河入林

“稍等一下，你刚刚是不是想杀了我。”茂丘西奥跨坐在提伯尔特的身上，注视着他的眼睛，一只手顺着对方的胳膊一路摸过去，从对方的手指下拨开虚扣着的一柄小刀，转而十指相抵。

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，想要说些什么。茂丘西奥弯下身吻他，“没关系，这里的每个人都想杀了我。”

“他们只是不太信任陌生人。” 

“相信我，比这要糟多了。”茂丘西奥站起身，从地上拾起外套披在身上，拨弄着自己的头发。

“好了，现在你亲爱的茂丘西奥要回去了，你会和他一起离开吗？”

“你知道我不能。”提伯尔特说。每次见面之后，他们之间都要重复一遍这段对话。提伯尔特曾经真的为自己的拒绝而感到愧疚，不过茂丘西奥看上去永远不会放弃这个要求，所以现在，他更多的把这句话理解为一个告别而不是邀请。

“对了，我今天撞见了三层的侍卫，记得让他忘了这件事。”茂丘西奥做了个封口的动作，沿着窗户利落地翻了出去。提伯尔特探出身子，看见一个身影沿着月光的小径逐渐跑远，在林地的边缘停了停，然后闪身迈入浓雾之中。

提伯尔特第一次见到茂丘西奥的时候，他正跌跌撞撞地从同一片浓雾中跑出来。那时雾的范围要更近一些，还没有现出森林的边缘，但也比往常的界线后退了很多。卡普莱特的居民感到害怕，他们一直相信，这浓雾是保护他们不受任何来自外界的危险的。事实也是如此，这里的人民一直过着平平静静的生活，每一个孩子听到的第一个故事便是关于这些终年笼罩着他们的浓雾，他们被教导永远不要跑进雾中，因为那里面有难测的危险。偶尔有醉汉踏进其中，从此再也没有人见到过他的身影。

现在浓雾渐渐退去了，小镇的外围露出了一小块空地，没有人知道这是怎么回事。提伯尔特为了安抚人心前去调查，结果看见了雾中钻出的茂丘西奥，对方的头发里都是树叶，靴子上沾满泥土。他上下扫视提伯尔特，眼神落在对方肩膀的纹章上。 

“你是一个卡普莱特！”他说，像是发现了什么了不得的事情一样。

“罗密欧说的是对的，天啊我都想起来了。”他接着说。

提伯尔特偷偷把这个人带回了书房，他不想造成恐慌，毕竟作为一个卡普莱特，他知道陌生人意味着什么。

危险，不可信任。 

提伯尔特不止一次问到他第一次从雾中踏出时说的那句话，茂丘西奥对自己的来历讳莫如深。 

“现在不是说这个的时候。”他说，露出一种了然的微笑，然后把提伯尔特拽入一场荒唐中去。

此刻，提伯尔特正坐在会议室里昏昏欲睡。人们围着桌子讨论浓雾，但除了把自己的担忧重复一遍以外，没有任何进展。直觉告诉他，茂丘西奥至少知道一部分答案，他沿着长桌一个个人数过去，盘算着该怎么说才能既帮助卡普莱特家解决目前的困境，又不至于让所有人知道自己和茂丘西奥在所有人火烧眉毛的时候换着花样睡遍了城堡的每一个房间。

帕里斯感到了来自提伯尔特诡异的凝视，战战兢兢地向后移了移椅子。 

当然，提伯尔特什么也没和帕里斯说，他离开长桌，径直上了朱丽叶的塔楼。 

他和朱丽叶说过一部分，她研究星象，读过所有布满灰尘的羊皮卷。提伯尔特把那些茂丘西奥偶尔丢出来的那些不明所以的词复述给她，罗密欧、班伏里奥还有蒙太古。“你从哪里听来的？”她皱着眉，重复这些拗口的词。提伯尔特没有回答她。

“我没有在书里查到。”朱丽叶说，提伯尔特露出失望的神情。 

“但是昨天，我似乎做了一个梦，关于蒙太古。醒来之后，我有了一种奇怪的感觉，仿佛这个名字一直在我的记忆中，异常熟悉。我想把它记下来，然而那个梦像指缝里的沙子一样迅速溜走了。我不敢确定，直到星星升起，我发现了一些新的变化。”她拉着提伯尔特走到窗边，向天上指去，“之前那一块天空被浓雾挡住了，你看，那是一颗正在上升的星星。如果我的计算没有错误，它会和那边暗一点的那颗星星交汇。” 

提伯尔特心不在焉地点头，他的视线不由自主地从星星上落下来，一直落到森林的边缘。这里太高了，他什么也看不清，冷风灌进衬衫，或许森林里会更冷，他想着，完全错过了朱丽叶的结论。

“然后它会向下坠落，我在记载里找到了类似的现象，按照上面说的，‘一切都会回复原状’。或许我们不必太过担忧。”朱丽叶注视着星空，微弱的星光落在她的眼里。写着蒙太古几个字的羊皮纸被她攥得已经发皱，不知为何，她的心里却觉得哀伤。 

提伯尔特一把推开房门，环视屋内。茂丘西奥被这动静吓了一跳，从帷幔后探出半个身子。

“啊，亲爱的提伯尔特。”他用那套戏剧性的腔调迎接提伯尔特，“我要把那个问题提前了，你愿意和我离开吗？就今夜，现在。”

“你要走？可是你刚刚来这里。”提伯尔特略有不解。

“我等了你很久，久到已经吃完了一整盘水果。”茂丘西奥从房间的另一端快步走过来。提伯尔特注意到对方把头发扎在脑后，还换上了一件暗色的外套。“你到底走不走。” 

“去哪里？” 

“哪里都好，只要没有卡普莱特和蒙太古。” 

提伯尔特立定在原地，完全没能理解对方的意思。 

“雾要散了，蒙太古们已经想起来了，他们正在往这里走，罗密欧让我先过来。”茂丘西奥叹气，伸手在提伯尔特的脸上拍了拍，“天啊，你真的是忘得一干二净。”

提伯尔特几乎听不见对方的声音，他的眼前一片漆黑，太多记忆同时涌出来，带着无尽的喧嚣。蒙太古和卡普莱特，日夜争斗不息，耗尽了一切。有人想要带回和平，可是古老的怨恨难以消除，如同旧的伤疤永远难以愈合。于是他们在两个家族之间布下了一场浓雾，浓雾把他们隔绝起来，也使他们彼此遗忘。 

他一把抓住对方的手腕，返拧过去，架着茂丘西奥的的胳膊将他反扣在墙上。茂丘西奥愣了一下，然后大笑起来。 

“怎么样，提伯尔特，知道一切的感觉如何。”

现在浓雾散去了。

提伯尔特松开了手，茂丘西奥不再挣扎，他没有转过身来，而是用头抵着着墙壁发出低低的笑声。提伯尔特能在他的头发里闻到森林的气味，冰冷又潮湿。

窗外传来喧闹，人们高声要求点燃火把。

“他们来了。”茂丘西奥说，他从提伯尔特的身前的缝隙中退了出去，重新走回到屋子的另一头，一条腿跨在窗户外面，就这样坐在窗台上，回过头，看着提伯尔特，一言不发。 

有人从外面敲门，提伯尔特伸出一只手按住门把，他侧过身，不敢和茂丘西奥对视。 

茂丘西奥爆发出尖锐的嘲笑，“提伯尔特，提伯尔特，你当然会留下来。没有蒙太古和卡普莱特的地方，怎么可能。低头看看我们衣服上的纹章，世界上除了这两个姓氏以外一无所有。你和我，我们就是蒙太古和卡普莱特。”

提伯尔特低着头，等着对方像以前一样，轻巧地消失在窗户另一边，他那只攥着门把的手已经用力到发酸。然而余光里，茂丘西奥的身影迟迟没有变化，最后他晃了晃，从窗户上栽了下去。

提伯尔特猛地拉开门，一把推开门外的侍从，冲下楼梯。

茂丘西奥倒在地上，另一个蒙太古在他身边，愤怒地攥着一个卡普莱特的衣领。提伯尔特听到他喊那个人班伏里奥，并恳求他停下来。

“别白费力气啦，我的朋友。”他的脸色苍白的要命，眼睛却四处寻找着，直到落在提伯尔特身上，“啊，提伯尔特，我难道没有预言到这一天吗，卡普莱特会杀了我，你会杀了我。夺走一条人命，是想获得什么呢，可是权柄，荣耀，或是宝座，我全都没有，剖开我的身体，你什么都不会找到。再见吧，提伯尔特，这次我不会邀你同行，因为一个卡普莱特应该留在这里，而不是踏上这样的一条道路。”

一只箭从他的胸膛透了出来，深色的血在地面上蔓延开，像是蛛网一样。奇怪的是，他的胸口却干干净净的，一点血迹也没有，那支箭就这么干脆利落的从他的胸口里长出来。那些血，一定都渗进地面里去了。

如果现在挖开泥土，它们一定是鲜红色的，就连大雨也不能把它们冲刷干净，雨只会让那些血越渗越深，提伯尔特想。

一颗星上升到天穹尽头，亲吻了另一颗星星，然后从夜幕中滑落。

他不敢上前，班伏里奥伏在茂丘西奥身上，低着头，看不清表情。人们逐渐弄明白发生了什么，渐渐停下来，看向这边。

提伯尔特觉得有点冷，他又闻到了那股味道，茂丘西奥身上总是有的味道，当他穿过森林和雾气时粘上的，闻上去像树枝，鸟的羽毛还有蕨类的混合物。他顺着看过去，浓雾从树林中奔涌而出，从树梢上卷起。那些针叶摇晃着，噼啪作响，隐没在乳白色的雾气身后。在雾气中，所有人放下了手里的武器，他们的眼神变得迷茫，环顾着四周，惊讶于自己为何会在这个地方。

蒙太古的人开始离开，班伏里奥撑着膝盖站起来，试图把茂丘西奥带回去。提伯尔特走过去帮忙，对方没有说什么。他走在最后，身体微微倾斜，像是哪里痛一样，直到他消失在浓雾之中。

一切终究恢复原状。

也有一些例外，此时的高塔之上，浓雾无法碰触到的地方，一对年轻人躲在一起。女孩兴奋地收拾行囊，她的男孩靠在窗户边，身后是无垠的星空。

卡普莱特和蒙太古的纹章被从衣服上扯下来，丢弃在墙角。

一颗星陨落了，必有另一颗闪闪发亮，所有的故事，都是这样开场的。

-End-


End file.
